Blake Snider
' Blake Snider '''is a character from ''The FEAST Saga series. Is the closest thing to a "heroic" character in the series, his alias is Blaze Platinum, he's a young man who's the singer and lead guitarist of the Black Strings Band. He's the main hero in Part 1 and the main protagonist of Part 2. Appearance and Data *Gender: Male *Age: 19-20 (Part 1), 21-22 (Part 2), 23 (Ninth game) *Height: 173 cm (5' 8") / 178 cm (5' 10") Sign *Weight: 61 kg (134 lbs) 1 / 66 kg (146 lbs) 2/2nd Sign *Blood Type: B *Date of birth: September 17, 1994 *Zodiac Sign: Virgo *Interests: Painting, playing instruments, listening to the music. *Likes: Music, Rose (Canon only), his family, his friends, Justice, Sienna (FIO only). *Dislikes: Fighting without a reason, Luxendria's government, hatred, Injustice. RELEVANCE: Protagonist, Sole male protagonist in 2nd Sign. ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good/Chaotic Neutral Blake is a well-built and handsome young man, he has black hair with disheveled spikes downward and blue eyes, almost pale skinned, resembling his father's looks in his younger days, he uses during his normal self: Blue jeans, a short sleeves white shirt and in under a long neck black shirt, red sneakers. And when he's on the band as Blaze Platinum he uses black leather pants and black leather short jacket with long necks, Black boots with little heel and has no undershirt (Sometimes he has when he's on winter trips uses a black shirt), a platinum Gothic cross on his neck, his hair has spikes and has black eye shadow and long eyelashes for the left eye. In Part 2, he has a slightly altered suit during the concerts, has glasses and reversed his hair pattern, then he has scars in his back since the FEAST battle, he has a full black and blue pilot suit, and his helmet is cyan. Personality Blake despite his looks, is a kind-hearted and passionate young man, also with a very strong sense of Justice as well, however, he doesn't respect authorities and takes often drastic decisions, such as talk fighting with his mother when taking his decision to being a musician like his father (the same wish that cost Donovan's life), he can be educated, friendly and all the thing, but sometimes he's a little aggressive when his decisions doesn't being taken seriously, such as helping Sienna, according to Ameth, he's the Id; Impulsive, Rebellious and heroic. He has a similar personality in Part 2, however, he became less nervous because he has the trust of his mother, girlfriend and the band, however, since his father is back, he has gotten addicted to surpassing his own limits. Making him more anti-heroic than who he was in Part 1. In 2nd Sign, having achieved more popularity in the charts, he became more mature but unsure about his future, after helping Sienna to overcome her injuries, this is the starting point of developing his feelings for her, he found a musician rival, Leon Mercury. Story and Facts Blake is the only son of Donovan Snider a.k.a. Jupiter Goldenrod, a rock star and Martha Hayes, a dressmaker and couturier. While he was in front of two super stars, Blake had an humble life like other kids. However, in 1999, when he was only five years old, he and his father were involved in a car accident that apparently costed Donovan's life, and Blake was just badly hurt but alive. Since that moment, Blake's way to the music never had been so influential on the boy. One day, when he was 16 years old, he talked with his mother about her shady past, she tells to him that they're scouting people for being part in a band, and that because of his connections with Donovan, the guy that leads the organization could be the next one, due to in part, being a star is part of him after all, Blake agrees in joining, but Martha doesn't want it because of being involved in FEAST killed her husband. Later in the year, he met a rose haired girl named Rose Belladonna, the most popular girl at his school, who became his girlfriend, and in the other hand, Sienna Travers, a girl who due to her "being special", is constantly being bullied a lot, saved her when she was badly hurt, and became friends until his graduation. Blake secretly joins FEAST when he turns 18 years old, as the third member that will become the leader, as Sampson commands. *He lives in his humble house in Dark Town, Luxendria. *He became involved in an accident known as the "Great Final Accident of the Century", which almost costed his life at the age of 5, however, he's still alive with a scar that lies on his back, but apparently costed the life of Donovan, his father. And he's searching the culprits since this moment, and motivated him to start a musical career. *He studied/studies in: Artistica Academia (Current, University), Five Stars School (High-School and Primary School) *His notable attitudes are: Friendly, kind, social, amiable. While his point of view is Good and sometimes too rebellious. *His social attitude is Normal, but he's not really good at talking about other nothing than music or saving the world. *He's engaged to Rose Belladonna Ryan as of Part 2. They are just close friends in the Fight it Our! continuity. *He is apparently interested in Sienna Travers in the non-canon Fight it Out sub-series. Especially in 2nd Sign. *His Family Members are: Martha Snider-Hayes (Mother), Donovan/Rock D. Snider (Father), Nigel Snider (Grandfather), Ciel "Jazz" Snyder (Adopted Younger Sister), Douglas Snider (Granduncle). Relationships Sienna Travers Sienna is one of the first friends he has ever meet in both stories. He defended her from the bullies in canon, while they were together in FIO. Friends and fiercest rivals in combat, but also in FIO is hinted that they are more than just friends. When Sienna was hospitalized, he was one of six people that came to visit her, spending a night with her and even stood for her a few times. Rose Belladonna His canon girlfriend and best female friend in FIO. Both are good friends but also well-known each other since they are kids in Canon, she helps him emotionally and in fighting. Both get married and having a daughter named Alicia in honor to the late Alice Von Stroheim in canon. While in FIO, they know each other since high school and she is his neighbor. Reed TBA Martha Snider (Mom) TBA Rock D. Snider (Dad) TBA Mechs/Cyber Suit/Fighting Style He has no Mech in Part 1, but has a Cyber Suit named under his old guitar; Platinum Cross, whose powers and abilities are: -Can produce electric-like sound waves when in battle mode. -Can transform into a sword -Cyber Suit is faster than Ragnarök, but weaker. -The Guitar is resistant to any attack and even acts as a shield. "Tentatively". And as of Part 2: He owns Type-Chaos Ragnarök, the mech who belonged to the main antagonist of Part 1, Eliza Sampson, Sienna's half sister. The Mech is more faster than Cosmos, and has higher defense, but has shorter attack type. His fighting style is relatively fast and pretty defensive, while he uses his Platinum Cross in battle, gaining many possibilities to ranged attacks, he has Neo Reed in FIO, transforming into a Reed-like warrior during a short period of time. In 2nd Sign he can use electricity attacks. Game Appearances *''Feast of the Black Strings'' *''Black Strings Carnival: Last Song'' *''The FEAST Saga - Music Road'' *''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out!'' *''The FEAST Saga: Mystery of the Galia Kingdom'' *''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-'' *''In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters'' - Secret Character *''In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice'' *''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars'' *''In-Verse All-Stars Legends'' *''In-Verse All-Stars Versus'' *''Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle'' Fictitious Voice List English *Johnny Yong Bosch (All games) Japanese *Jun Fukuyama (All games) Role in the Crossovers He's usually the second most requested character by the creator or the base, he's often depicted as the faster, quicker and defensive of the two or three representants of the game, his debut is in Dream Fighters where he was a secret character, then he became a regular in all his other appearances. His forte is the Speed and quick attacks, like in the main series. Reception In the first game, he was the best character by the readers due to his personality and sympathetic character. In other hand, his negative points are being too insistent and annoying when he's on his decisions. In Part 2, reception has been mixed to positive, due to basically his personality being deviated of his original self. Trivia *The name Blake can mean either Black or White/Pale. *If tropes are used, his anti-hero type is the Knight in Sour Armor, alias Disney Anti-Hero, while he's good, kind and heroic, he has some shades of "black" on his personality. There are three examples: *#Blake will disobey authorities, for example: His Bad boss Sampson and even, his own mother Martha. *#Blake is very cynical towards the government due to being influenced by his mother's hate of them. *#He's quick to anger if his decisions doesn't being taken seriously, and will sometimes be aloof. *He's the first Protagonist in being introduced, but as his normal persona. *His theme is Waking Up in Part 1, due to the fact that he's hiding a secret from a loved one, in this case, his mother, but later will realize that he can help her with this "alter-ego" and be free. *According to Ameth: The arcana that he has is: The 17th card; The Star, because Blake is the leader of the band and according to her, can save the town doing the right thing. *He's the only protagonist (Aside of Sienna), that is currently studying. *Blake and the band (hinted by Sampson), may have their own super robots (superior, perhaps) to fight alongside or against Sienna if necessary or when she's out of bouts, this was proven true in the sequel, when he has Type-Chaos Ragnarök. *His genre when leading the band, is Hard Rock. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original characters Category:Males Category:Hero Category:Antihero Category:Sonikku Aensland